A Small Blue Blanket
by Kae Villa
Summary: Draco comes home to a beautiful woman and a bundle of joy in a little blue blanket. Forgetting a certain important day.


**Author's Note:** In light of Mother's Day, I decided to write this fanfic. It's something that I thought of since I can't spend Mother's Day with my own mom. I hope you all enjoy this short fic.

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger  
**Rated:** T  
**Timeline:** Post-Hogwarts (Four years after the Second Wizarding War)  
**Summary:** Draco comes home to a beautiful woman and a bundle of joy in a little blue blanket.

Draco sighed roughly as he opened and closed the door to his home. He kicked off his shoes to the side of the door, hung up his cloak, undid his tie, and dropped his bag onto the table to the right. He looked into the mirror and shook his head. For the past few weeks, he's been working his bum off trying to help the Department of Magical Law Enforcement round up the last remaining Death Eaters.

It wasn't an easy job, but it got food on the table and supported his family. Since he married his wife three years ago, Draco had cut himself off from his father and his inheritance to cater to her needs. Lucius Malfoy didn't understand Draco's doings, but Narcissa did. Draco loved his wife, fiancee back then, to the point of no return. Since he cut himself off, Draco immediately went into the Auror Academy, with the help of his wife's best friend, and became the man he was now.

Draco walked towards the kitchen and noticed that he didn't smell the food that his wife would usually prepare for him when he came home late. He looked into the kitchen and saw that it was empty, but the light was turned on.

Odd, Draco thought as he turned towards the sitting room. The sitting room was empty as well. It wasn't normal for the Malfoy house to be empty during these times of the night. Draco usually was met with a kiss from his wife and a hello from his mother who decides to always show up at the same time he comes back from a late night at work. He walked down the hallway, but stopped in front of the bulletin board that his wife put up.

Draco's eyes popped out when he saw what the date was. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten. Of all the days to forget, because of a late night at the office.

I'm going to kill Potter after this, Draco thought as he moved towards the one room that he was certain his wife would be in.

When Draco walked up to the opened door, he noticed that the light was turned on in the room and he could hear the faint sound of the small box that his wife liked to use. A radio is what it's called he thinks. Draco moved slowly to the door and what he saw put a permanent smile on his face.

There sitting on her favorite rocking chair and humming to a little blue blanket that was in her arms. Draco smiled because of what was in the blue blanket. Or more who was wrapped up in it. Draco moved towards his wife and knelt down next to her.

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly as he stroke his son's blonde hair.

"Whatever for?" his wife asked with a smile.

"Forgetting today," Draco sighed, "Maybe that's why mother hasn't been replying to any of my letters that I've sent her today."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "Your mother hasn't been replying to your letters, because your father surprised her with a trip to their villa in Italy."

Draco smirked. Of course his father would do something spontaneous for his mother for this day. Draco frowned when he figured he wouldn't be able to be that spontaneous like that towards his wife. "I'm still sorry though," he said as he leaned forward and kissed his sleeping son's forehead.

"Draco, there is nothing to be sorry for," Hermione leaned forward and kissed her husband's forehead, "I don't need luxurious gifts or anything that'll waste away eventually. I have everything I have," she said.

"But it's Mother's Day and I haven't a thing to give you and I forgot today."

Hermione sighed and put her finger under her husband's chin and lifted it up. She kissed Draco softly and smiled against his lips. "I have the greatest gift a mother could ever ask for on this day."

Draco smiled and looked at his wife, "What is that?"

Hermione looked down at their son and kissed his forehead. "His name is Caelum Draco Malfoy and from the day he was born until I see him get married and have a family of his own, my son will be the greatest Mother's Day gift a woman could ever ask for."

Draco smiled. "Happy Mother's Day, my love."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Voila, this is my small fic. I hope you lovely people enjoyed it. And to the lovely mommies out there, Happy Mother's Day to all of you in different area cods.


End file.
